Percy Jackson: Eternal Guardian Book 1: A New Darkness
by gabrielb
Summary: Percy's finally defeated Gaia, beating her so bad she may never wake again. He returns to Camp Half-Blood wanting peace, unaware of the evils residing inside his home. After being abandoned by everyone he turns to Olympus for a final wish. He's ordered to become Percy Jackson Eternal Guardian to the Hunters of Artemis. With war on the brink and a darker Percy what else will change?
1. The War Part 1

Percy Jackson: Guardian Eternal

Book 1: A New Darkness

**AN-I know most people hate Authors Notes so I'll only do ones where necessary or when important info is to be shared. This Fanfiction is my first but I have written other stories and am told I'm a relatively good writer for my age. I would like to mention a few stories I've read that have given me inspiration and ideas; The Queen's Champion, Everlasting Promises and Betrayed Hero. All great stories, please check them out, they won't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympian Characters or Plots. Neither do I own The Heroes of Olympus Characters or Plot. I am simply expanding on the marvellous work already set in place by my writing idol, Rick Riordan.**

**ENJOY.**

Chapter 1: The War; Part 1

Percy P.O.V.

I'm Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon and right now I'm fighting for my life. Gaia and her army of monsters and legion of giants are fighting against eight demigods for control over the Doors of Death, placed conveniently at the bottom of the mountain the original Olympus is built on.

The odds are roughly 2000 to 1 giving us a huge disadvantage all ready. Also, the giants, most powerful of all monsters, won't die unless a demigod and god work together to kill it and right now there isn't a single god insight. If that wasn't bad enough, until we close the doors, every slayed monster will just keep reforming.

Believe it or not Annabeth and I are still inside Tartarus and have made it to the godly entrance to the Doors of Death. We're fighting back to back, protecting each other as well as ourselves from the attacks of oncoming monsters.

"Just like old times, isn't it Annabeth" I yell, making myself heard over the noise of clanging metal and shouting monsters. You'd be surprised just how loud I can be when I need to.

All of a sudden, the monsters, realising their not getting anywhere with their current tactic, retreat, giving the heroes a brief respite. Despite the situation Annabeth can't help but smile at my foolishness.

"We're fighting for our lives and the safety of the world and you can still act like a child Percy." She pants back.

"Just as you can still correct me Annabeth." I retort before slashing at a monster trying to sneak up on us from behind marking the end of our break. It quickly dissolves into a fine golden powder, before slowly starting to reform. Immediately I kicked the pile of dust, stopping it from having a quick reform.

I go back into battle mode before charging straight into the monster army, slashing feinting and blocking for all my worth.

I stabbed at a pouncing hellhound, before turning and coming face to face with a Cyclops wielding a spear. I swiped at the Cyclopes neck, whilst he easily intercepts the strike with ease due to his strength. He thrusts his spear at me aiming at my waist. I then sidestep around the spear before taking advantage of my undefended foe.

Pushing the spear further forward, causing the Cyclopes to trip, I stabbed him through the neck before pulling _Anaklusmos_ back out just in time to turn around and block three sword strikes that would have easily cut me into thirds.

Struggling to overpower three Cyclopes, I pull back my sword, swing it in a 360 turn before feinting a shot to their chest then pushing back up. This move pushed up all three swords, leaving all of them undefended. I take advantage of this and make a swipe at their midsection cutting cleanly through all three monsters before they turned to dust. Looking up I realised that myself and Annabeth had been surrounded.

Slowly the circle of monsters started to edge closer and closer to us. I raised my sword in defence, as did Annabeth, preventing any easy attacks. Some of the monsters would rush out, trying to surprise us. Each cheap shot block and quick attacker was dealt too. We wouldn't make it out unless I could kill them all quickly and soon. I was tired by now and knew my energy would disappear completely if I managed to use any of my water powers at all

_"Use the water, regardless of the danger." _I heard an unfamiliar voice echo in my head.

After a moment of turmoil, I came to the conclusion that I really heard did just here someone communicate with my mind. So I decided to try talk back.

_"I cannot. Doing so would be suicide. If I tried and it didn't work, which is highly likely, then, any and all remaining energy would abandon me." _I replied.

_"Trust me my boy, this must be done." _He stated once more with a finality in his voice that left no room for an argument.

"Okay" I muttered, sounding less than sure with this plan.

I look up once more and notice that the circle of monsters surrounding us has gotten significantly smaller. I knew I would have to call upon my power over the sea and ocean. After a moment of worrying searching I finally feel the familiar tug in my gut was a relief. I made a quick punching motion with my hand and almost immediately an ocean full of water started to rush through the Doors of Death.

The army of monsters was instantly decimated not leaving a single monster alive. Then using what little energy he had left, Percy manipulated the water to pick up the dust and sweeping them to sea, preventing them from reforming.

"Let's go help the others" Annabeth told me. Because she was still facing the other way she hadn't realised just how tired he I was. Before I can even think of following her already retreating form, my legs give way and I collapse to the ground out of pure exhaustion. I land with a loud "_Thud!_"

"Percy. Oh no, I'm so sorry. I should've known that you'd be tired after that." Annabeth calls to me as she makes her way back to my barely conscious body.

"Here. Let me help you up." She states, worry evident and thick in her voice.

"Come on Percy, hurry." She says whilst pulling my arm around her shoulder. Once she's lifted me off the ground I had to put all my weight on her otherwise I would collapse a second time.

As we near the exit out of Tartarus, we see just how outnumbered we are for the first time. The other five of the Great Prophecy and Nico were being pushed back and up the mountain, meaning the army of monsters are closing the distance between them and Olympus all the time.

"Annabeth. We must hide. Take us over there, inside that cave." After about a minute of walking we finally reach the cave.

"Leave me here Annabeth." I whisper softly, any louder and I'd pass out for sure.

"No Percy I'm not leaving you." She replies.

"Go Annabeth leave me here. If you collapse the entrance then I'll be safe here. Go and help." I repeat, more firmly this time. She looked like she was about to answer no again, so I cut her short with a glare. A strong glare that meant I would take no argument.

"Go, Now." I yell. The last thing I see before I blackout is the mouth of the cave collapsing, sealing off the entrance and exit to the world beyond.

Jason P.O.V.(During Percy's P.O.V.)

I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Praetor to the 12th legion, Roman _Fulminata._ Me and my friends are being backed up the mountain of Olympus. We won't win this fight unless we get help from the gods and the gods will not give us help unless we can close the Doors of Death which we need an immortal being to do safely. So, yeah, unless we get a Gods help, every monster we kill will just reform.

Fighting beside me are four more of the prophecy of the seven, Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus and Fire user, Piper Mc'Lean, Daughter off Aphrodite and Charm Speaker, Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and Descendent of Neptune and Shape shifter and finally Hazel Lavesque, Daughter of Pluto. Also fighting with us is Nico Di'Angelo Son of Pluto, or Hades, whatever it is. The whole Greek-Roman thing is still confusing.

Anyway, back to the fight. Nico is summoning skeleton warriors to help us, I'm slashing away up front taking on any early attackers, Leo is just behind us smashing any that get past me as well as shooting balls of fire into the army every so often. Piper is at the back calling out with her Charm Speak, confusing the monsters, giving us time to attack. Frank is directly behind Leo in the form of a Dragon killing all else and protecting Piper whilst Hazel is on Arion, Calling jewels and other precious metals as well as slicing up any other monsters in her reach with her _Spatha_.

As much as were fighting well, we keep creaking backwards, the number game coming into play. Unless we close those Doors, were not going to make it out of this one.

I block a blow from an Earthborn then send electricity through my sword, stunning my enemy before decapitating him the kicking the dust away. I look up and see the monsters getting ready to make a coordinated attack. Knowing that I have no other choice, I summon lightning, thunder and rain. Putting all my energy into what power I have left, I make the biggest storm I've ever made. Just as I'm about to strike, I see the entire ocean that was behind us lift. It then snaked its way to the Doors of Death and the busted through, no doubt killing every monster in there.

"It's Neptune. He's come to help us. Guys we've got a god to help us. We could win this." I shouted overjoyed by the thought of living past this day.

"That's not Neptune or Poseidon Jason. That's Percy." Nico muttered.

"How can he have that much power Nico? It's impossible, right?" I said, still in awe of thinking a demigod could hold this much power.

"No. It's Percy. I can tell. Posei-Neptune would be here himself otherwise." He called back.

Without wasting another moment I called down the lightning and rain from the storm clouds I had been making. This put a huge dent in the army of the monsters, but we were still hopelessly outnumbered. Just as I was about to use the energy I'd preserved to scatter all the monster dust already beginning to reform, the water rushed out again gathering all the dust before sweeping it back to where it was resting before.

"Nico." I called up to him. " I'm going up top with Piper to rest for a moment."

"OK, just go." Is all I got in response from Nico.

Nico P.O.V.

The trick Percy had just pulled with the water was truly amazing but I had no time to marvel at it because just then I saw Annabeth helping a very weak Percy out of Tartarus. I tried calling out to her but if she could hear me she didn't show it.

She then placed Percy down inside a cave. Then she used her knife to quickly and skilfully collapse the entrance of the cave. He'd be safe there I'm sure. After a moment she looked up saw me and then the army and her face showed complete disbelief.

She started sprinting towards the base of Olympus to fight with us and I ordered some Skeleton Warriors to give her some cover fire. They started firing at any monsters chasing her trying to distract and kill any monster who could give her trouble. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and she was blocked off from us unable to reach us in time. She fought valiantly but was disarmed by the _Venti_ sneaking up on her from behind.

That's when they all flashed in.

Zeus P.O.V.

I'm Zeus, god of Lightning and King of Olympus. However powerful I am right now, I'm scared. The Olympians and I were in the throne room of Olympus watching the current war restlessly. With the Ancient rules forbidding us from interfering with the lives of the mortals, there was really nothing we could do without being greatly punished.

So we could only watch until something significant happens, i.e. them closing the Doors of Death. Then and only then, were us gods allowed to legally help in the fight. So for now, all we could do is watch, and we did not like what we saw.

We saw an army with numbers in the 100,000's facing off against the seven demigods of the Great Prophecy alongside Nico, the Death spawn.

"We cannot just sit back and watch brother. We must go to their aid immediately." Poseidon roared. I flinched ever so slightly at his harsh tone.

"I agree Poseidon, but we cannot risk breaking the Ancient Laws." Apollo argued back, surprising everyone by just how serious his tone was.

Then my daughter Athena spoke up. "Father, Poseidon and Apollo are both right we must make a wise decision and we must make it now."

"Then what do you suggest, my daughter." I asked rather hesitantly.

After a moment of thought she answered my question. "I believe we should act now. If they lose this fight then we are all done for."

I thought deeply about it, considering my two options. It seemed obvious that they would not close the Doors of Death as no god or goddess not an Olympian has come to their rescue. They could abide by the Ancient Laws and risk everything on them closing the Doors. Or on the other hand, I could break these Laws and rush to their aid risking a great punishment on everyone.

I was still unsure about my decision when Poseidon gasped. Looking back up at the screen I saw the sea surrounding the base of Mount Olympus rise. They then surged towards the Doors of Death at such speed and ferocity it could've only been my brother.

"Poseidon, lower the sea now. I now you think we must act now, but I have not given order yet. So until I give ord-" Zeus bellowed before being rather hastily interrupted by the god in question.

"Zeus, stop. This isn't me brother, I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled outside. "So that means it could only be…" he trailed off.

"Perseus." I muttered. After a moment more of thinking, I had come to my decision. "Everyone, get into battle armour now. It's time to fight for ourselves alongside our Sons and Daughters."

"Shall I collect my Hunters father?" Artemis asked me.

"Yes Artemis. Grab your Hunters. Any other help we can get will be needed. Now off with you all." I called before flashing out to Olympus, the Original Olympus in Greece. Home.

**Thanks for reading that guys. Hope you all liked it. Please leave any comments you may have below. Most of all, could you please tell me what I did well and what I could do to improve my story writing. Cause I would love to know what you guys want in the story please tell me who you want the bad guy to be, keeping in mind it's A guardian of the Hunt story. If you want a non-existing character to be the bad guy include the following information. **

**Gender: Hair colour: Eye colour: Race: Son/Daughter of: Personality: Any other Important Info: **


	2. The War Part 2

Percy Jackson: Guardian Eternal

Book 1: One life ends, a new one begins

**AN-I would like to tell you that these chapters should be coming out pretty soon after the other. Motivation will push me to bring out these chapters quicker and my motivation is reviews. So here's the simple rule, lots of reviews, good or bad and the chapters will come a lot quicker. Once again, don't forget to check out these stories; The Queen's Champion, Everlasting Promises and Betrayed Hero. All great stories, please check them out, they won't disappoint.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ CHAPTER ONE, LIKED, FOLLOWED AND EVEN MADE THIS STORY A FAVOURITE, REALLY BROUGHT A SMILE TO MY FACE. HOWEVER MY GREATEST THENKS TO PERCABETH WITHOUT A DOUBT. SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED SO THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympian Characters or Plots. Neither do I own The Heroes of Olympus Characters or Plot. I am simply expanding on the marvellous work already set in place by my writing idol, Rick Riordan.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 2: The War; Part 2

Annabeth P.O.V.

As I ran off to join my other friends I knew already that I was never going to make it. As I was sprinting I noticed Nico meet my gaze. I must of looked weak with desperation written clearly on my face.

However hopeless I know it is part of the way is better than nothing. I'm running whilst fending for myself, blocking, slashing, twisting and stabbing away all those who are in my path. I let my body go into a sort of auto-pilot as I began to make my movements automatically.

_"I could do it." _I thought.

_"I could really do it." _I repeated, only stronger this time with more confidence. I started to fight with new found energy. Eventually I realised that the army of monsters had me cornered. I had two options.

A) Jump off the cliff and into the water below, risking death by rocks or Polyphyrion, Giant of the Sea. Certain death.

B) Face Gaia's Army alone get cut off from the others. Possible death and torture.

_"Option B it is then" _I decided in my head before getting into a stance ready to face the monsters. As I did this monsters had already charged, determination now mixed into their usually cold and hateful eyes.

Swiping in an arc at the first line of monsters I cut through all but two, obviously catching with surprise. One Hellhound and a _Venti _were the only ones in the front row to survive.

I sidestepped as the Hellhound pounced, then stabbed it's now exposed back disintegrating it almost immediately. I then kicked the dust off the ledge and then whipped around only to meet a fist to the face and then be disarmed.

"Your luck is up puny demigod. You are unarmed and cornered. You are dead." The _Venti _said whilst tossing my knife into the army behind him. Just as he finished saying this, a small spark went off behind the small army that had broken off from the others to come after me.

Instinctively I closed my eyes and then heard a Whoop-BANG.

_"There here." _I thought.

Thalia P.O.V.

I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus the King of the Gods and Lieutenant of The Hunters of Artemis

I was feeling two emotions very strongly right now. Among other things, Nervousness and Frustration washed over me, not allowing me to think of anything else.

I knew about the Second Giant War that was currently going on right now on another part of the globe. I was Nervous because I had friends fighting in that war and I couldn't stand it if they got hurt. As well as this, they are fighting for the fate of the world. I was Frustrated because I, along with everybody else who wanted to help, couldn't even watch due to the Ancient Rules about not interfering with the prophecies.

Right now I'm inside the training area for Archery, bow in hand and trying to take my anger out on the targets set up all around me.

_"Stupid Ancient Laws." _I , Bulls-eye.

_"Stupid Gaia."_ Bang, split arrow.

_"Stupid Quests."_ Bang, Bulls-eye.

_"Stupid Giants." _Bang, split arrow.

_"Stupid monsters."_ Bang, Bulls-eye.

_"Stupid-" _I was brought out of my thoughts by a sudden spark given off to my right. On an instinct I turned away and closed my eyes. When looked back I saw none other than Artemis Goddess of Virginity, The Moon and The Hunt.

When I saw her I smiled hoping for some good news about the battle everyone knew they were watching. She turned to me and I saw worry in her eyes before she noticed me and it disappeared immediately making me wonder if it had really been there at all.

"Lady Artemis, is everything alright." Artemis nodded before saying,

"All is fine Thalia, but round up the Hunters and tell them to meet me in the Dining Forum. Make haste." She told me before I turned away and she flashed out. I went on to carry out my job. As I was running I ran into Pheobe.

"Pheobe, Artemis needs us to meet in the Dining Forum and quickly, she seems to be in a hurry today." I told her and watched as her face morphed into one of sympathy and care.

'Well I do hope everything is all right. OK, I'll head down and tell anyone I see on my way." She told me.

"K. thanks Pheobe. See 'ya." I called out to her once more before running off to find the others.

(Time Break)

Five minutes later all the Hunters had been gathered and moved into the Dining Forum from all of their previous activities, such as hunting, sharpening knives and arrow points, laundry, resting and wrestling (daughters of Ares).

As everybody finally settled down Artemis stood behind the podium used for all announcements. I noticed once again that, though she tried to hide it (and hid it well I might add) worry and fright were evident in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone for gathering so quickly. The news I'm about to share I share with a heavy heart as the danger is high. We must aid in the fight against Gaia. We have been ordered by my father Zeus to help the other demigod's against Gaia and her kin."

"Does that mean that the Camps will be helping as well?" I asked hoping that we will be able to give more reinforcements than15 immortal teen girls with bows, no matter how skilled we are.

"No they still cannot. Father fears that a consequence to high will be dealt if we had them help. He believes that the Gods, apart from me, are the only ones breaking this rule as you girls, like myself, are not bound to the Ancient Laws like they are. However even one of the Camps is far too risky."

There were murmurs of agreement as well as some of my sisters saying stuff like;

"Wouldn't want to face the wrath of the fates_…" _and similar stuff being said. I then took the opportunity to speak up.

"Lady Artemis, if this is what Zeus wants us to do, to help our friends fight, then we must honour it. I think that I speak for every single one of the Hunters here when I say that it is time to make a stand. Right girls?" I called.

"Right!" They yelled back at me.

"When Zeus called on will we be remembered as the warriors who just stood and watched?"

"NO!"

"Will we make our final stands. Will we come together to rid the world of evil once more. Will we fight for freedom?!"

"Yeah" They shouted back in return to my little pep talk. Now you could describe the Hunters of Artemis as bubbling with excitement, full to the brim with courage towards what they were about to do.

"Well then girls, I thank you for your bravery as risking your live is a big task I'm asking you to do. You have done this so willingly and for that I thank you." Artemis said to us the worry had long since disappeared in her eyes, now filling them is a look of determination.

"Be back here in one minute and then be ready for war" She told us as we all ran off in a hurry to grab our weapons to help the demigods from the Prophecy of the Seven.

When everyone returned, geared up and ready to go Artemis made the final look-over to make sure everything is perfect. I quickly run over my equipment in my head;

Light Armour, ideal for Archers

Hunting Knives

Bow

Quiver filled with Arrows

_Aegis_

That made up the Armour and weapons that was carried into battle by the hunters, minus _Aegis_, my personal shield. As soon as Artemis looked over me being the last one in the line of Hunters, she gave a curt nod to us all, signalling that she approved of our equipment. Then she snapped her fingers, teleporting us to the battle grounds in Greece.

Teleporting gives off a weird feeling, as if you are being lifted off the ground, then get sucked into a worm-hole like thing that begins in your stomach, so you sort of look like you're collapsing into yourself. After that you can't breathe for a couple seconds and then it all happens again except in reverse.

This all happened in a matter of seconds and soon enough we had appeared about 4 metres away from the edge of a cliff over-looking the ocean. That was the first thing I noticed, the second thing I saw when I looked up was extremely intimidating.

Before us marched the largest Army of monsters I have ever seen. Thousands had lined up and were fighting their way towards the base of Mount Olympus. They were being held off by what I could make out only as a dragon of some kind blowing fire and causing havoc. Every now and again, you could notice something spiking up out of the ground. Above the Army air was blowing and causing a gale storm.

The third and final thing I noticed was the smaller group of monsters that had broken off from the others circling around a single demigod about 200 metres on our left.

"Lady Artemis, look, over there. One of the demigods has been cornered. Looks like a female." Pheobe yelled over to Artemis.

I continued to watch in horror as the girl was disarmed and being pushed back towards the edge of the cliff. Artemis started sprinting towards the gathering and we all followed.

I was becoming rather scared now, because the closer I got the more I couldn't help but feel like it's someone I know and the only people I know on this Quest are Percy, Jason and Annabeth.

As we got closer it was clearly obvious that this was a girl by her long hair. So if it's not Percy and if it's not Jason, that means it has to be…

"No, Annabeth." I screamed and she turned to face us, with terror clearly visible in her normally strong and confident eyes.

We had just got into firing range and immediately Artemis had her bow in hand. Then she ordered us to attack.

"Hunters of Artemis, FIRE!" This got the attention of all the monsters as their heads shot up as she yelled it. Then an entire volley of arrows shot and then another and another.

Quickly enough all the monsters in the first few rows vanished instantly. As soon as she was freed shot off to her dagger and started swiping away at monster after monster.

The monsters didn't stand a chance because of our sneak attack. Within minutes all that was left was a pile of dust and since I had my powers even the dust soon disappeared.

As soon as they all were gone I ran over towards Annabeth and engulfed her in a hug. I heard her wince ever so slightly and then took a step backwards. I noticed then that she looked feeble and weak and didn't look like she could do much more in the fight.

"Annabeth. Oh Annabeth are you alright. Of course you aren't what am I thinking. You look hor-" I started saying but was cut off by Annabeth making a smart retort.

"I may not look good, but you don't smell to great either Thal's." She said back with a smug smile on her face. For a moment I feigned a hurt and upset expression. Then we both, despite the situation, burst out laughing. Then Artemis came over and we were brought back to reality, where we were fighting for our lives and those of others as well.

"Thalia, regroup our Hunters and prepare to charge on our remaining foes. Do this and when we are ready, then I will call for the rest of the Olympians to come forward." She ordered me before walking off to prepare and scout for vantage points.

As soon as she had walked off, I turned back to Annabeth who told me that she wanted to fight.

"Are you kidding Annabeth. You are obviously extremely injured and it's easy to see that it hurts you to walk."

"But I'm-" Annabeth was about to say, before I interrupted her, rudely of course.

"No buts Annabeth. Buts are for sitting. I am your best friend and I will not let you go out into a fight like this." I told her in the strongest voice I could muster.

"No Thalia I will not step down this time-ough." Was the last thing she said before I knocked her unconscious.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth but it had to be this way." I whispered before placing her down in a secluded spot before making my way over to the already assembled hunters.

"Hunters of Artemis, attack."

**And that concludes Chapter 2. Thanks for all those who have taken the time to read this. **

**I would like to extend another thanks to all those who have followed or favourite me or my story at some time or another. **

**Furthermore I would like to extend a huge thank you to the only two people who reviewed, you have no idea how good it makes me feel to receive these reviews. Erebos and PercabethWithoutADoubt, both of whom have taken the time to write a report. **

**However the biggest thanks I would like to give would be towards PercabethWithoutADoubt who is the only one to offer any suggestions as of story characters as I asked for in the last chapter. **

**Important**

**I need one more Bad guy and this one will be the prick to replace Percy at camp Half-Blood. This guy won't be like the usual replacements. He, for story purposes will actually be an equal match for Percy. However his behaviour, standards and character will be opposite. What are your ideas.**

**Gender(Should be a boy): Hair colour: Eye colour: Race: Son/Daughter of(Once again, Should be a boy): Personality: Any other Important Info: **


End file.
